


Prince

by Captain_MJB



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_MJB/pseuds/Captain_MJB
Summary: Ruby and Weiss in the woods. Fluff.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 43





	Prince

“Ew!” Weiss squealed as Ruby appeared next to her with a frog in her hands. The two were with Ruby’s dad taking a walk in the woods and were playing by the stream when Ruby had suddenly ran up to Weiss with a gigantic grin on her face.

“What?” The thirteen-year-old menace asked with a raised eyebrow, “Don’t you want to give it a kiss and see if it turns into a Prince like in all those girly movies you like?” Ruby questioned.

As the younger of the two girls stood forward, the frog still in her hands, Weiss couldn’t help but giggle before taking off at a run and leaving Ruby stood gaping after her, the frog now at her feet having jumped out of her hands when she had been distracted. 

“Hey! Weiss, wait!” Ruby huffed following the speedy girl, easily catching up to her.

“Why’d you run away!” She complained when she finally caught up.

Rolling her eyes as sassily as a fifteen-year-old could manage Weiss replied, “Because that thing was disgusting, I would never kiss something like that,”

“You’re such a girl,”

Placing a hand on her hip and cocking an eyebrow, Weiss stared her best friend down with a gleam in her eye, “So are you, as much as you don’t act like it,”

“I know,” Ruby replied seriously causing Weiss to frown in confusion. She didn’t know why the brunette girl had gone all serious on her all of a sudden and was about to ask before the girl’s face broke into a grin. 

“Don’t worry my fair lady,” Ruby bowed to Weiss as she put on a fake posh accent, “This brave knight has made it her mission to find you a Prince worthy of your attention, one that is not a frog,” She laughed.

Weiss pursed her lips, trying her best to look unimpressed but she couldn’t help but laugh at her silly friend, “Oh yes? And how are you going to do what?”

Ruby opened her mouth to speak but got cut off as her dog Zwei came bounding through the water towards them, having previously been distracted chasing something which they both couldn’t figure out what it was, “Well me and my noble steed, Sir Zwei, will set off on a journey to try and find the worthiest Prince in the Kingdom, fighting off any monsters along the way” Ruby threw her arm forward as she struck a stance to look like she was holding a sword in her hand.

“ And what if I don’t want some boring old Prince, maybe something more exciting”

Smiling brightly once more Ruby whistled attracting Zwei to her side, “We shall begin our journey at first light, and I promise, I Knight Ruby Rose will find you the most adventurous Prince I can find,”

Walking forward, Weiss impulsively pressed a kiss to Ruby’s cheek, “For the journey, wouldn’t want you to be distracted by any of your fellow knights in arms,” She teased before skipping off with a laugh. 


End file.
